


I Don't Mind You Coming Here (And Wasting All My Time)

by River9Noble



Series: BatLantern Week 2021 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: BatLantern Week 2k21, Batlantern - Freeform, F/M, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, bruhal, fem!Hal Jordan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/pseuds/River9Noble
Summary: When Bruce Wayne has a fight with one of his kids, there's only one person he wants to talk to. Fem!Hal Jordan is surprised it's her.(BatLantern Week 2k21 - Day 7 - Hurt/Comfort)
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: BatLantern Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198925
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38
Collections: Batlantern Week, Bisexual Visibility, Queer Characters Collection





	I Don't Mind You Coming Here (And Wasting All My Time)

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! The last day of BatLantern Week 2k21 - and what a fun week it's been for me, friends! Thanks for reading along!
> 
> BatLantern Week 2k21 Day 7: **Hurt/Comfort** || Family Day
> 
> I suppose "Family Day" applies a tiny bit as well, given the context of the hurt/comfort, but it wasn't planned that way ;)

" _Shit_ , Spooky!" Hal jumps almost a foot off her beat-up couch when Batman comes slinking in from the bedroom. "What the hell, man?" she yells, chucking a pillow at him, which he easily catches mid-air.

"I was in the neighborhood," he says and Hal tips her head to the side.

"Anything I should be concerned about?" she says, her voice going taut and League-professional, but he's shaking his head slightly, still holding the pillow in his hands like he's not quite sure what to do with it, which, huh, is a funny look for Batman. Hal's pretty sure she's never seen him at a loss.

He finally sets the pillow down on her empty kitchen counter, but he doesn't say anything and Hal's starting to wonder why he really came by. Coastal City isn't exactly next door to Gotham, even by Batplane (or whatever the fuck he calls it.)

"Well…" she finally says when he just keeps standing there like he does, "you want a beer?"

There's a pause, then -

"Sure."

She jerks a thumb towards the fridge, and in a minute he's joining her on the couch, taking his gauntlets off first and then his cowl (and that _is_ unusual, no doubt about it) before he twists the beer cap off and takes a sip.

They sit in silence, watching Seinfeld at a dim volume and drinking their beers and not saying a word to each other, because hey, he showed up unannounced in her apartment, so fuck if she's gonna make small talk.

When the episode ends and the DVD cycles back to the main menu, she finally looks over at him.

"Spit it out," she says.

"What?" he says, turning his head and raising his eyebrow at her.

"You know what," Hal says, unimpressed, as she swallows the last dregs of her beer. "Whatever the fuck you actually came here for."

Spooky sighs and starts playing with the lip of his beer bottle. Hal narrows her eyes.

"I had a fight with my son," Bats eventually says.

Hal groans inside.

"And Superman and Ollie are busy," she says wearily, but Bats is whipping his head over towards her like she's actually managed to startle him. What the fuck.

"No," he says, sounding puzzled. "I mean, I don't know. I didn't ask -"

"Spooky," Hal says very, very seriously, raising both eyebrows now, "you mean to tell me you had a fight with your kid and I'm your _first_ choice to come running to? What the hell? Isn't Supes like your BFF?"

"Clark would just try to make me feel better," Batman says, sounding annoyed at the audacity of the idea. "And Ollie is useless. You'll tell me the truth."

And - wow.

"Wow," Hal says, laying a hand on her chest. "I'm flattered, Spooks. You're gonna give me a big head."

"As if your ego could get any bigger than it already is," Bats huffs, rolling his eyes, and she's chuckling then, even though she smacks his arm.

"Lay it on me, then," she says, stretching her arms out behind her head and propping her feet up on her shoddy excuse for a coffee table. "The Doctor is in."

He gives her a slight nod, but he seems to have trouble finding the words to get started, and this is just a night of firsts, isn't it.

"Which kid?" Hal sighs, prompting him.

"Jason," Bats says and she frowns, thinking.

"Which one is that?" she asks.

"Red Hood," Bats mutters.

"Ah," says Hal, as if that explains everything. Because it kind of does. "And what'd you fight about?" she says when he seems disinclined to go on. "He go on another killing spree? That's his schtick, right?"

"Yes," Spooky says. "It is. But, no. That's not what we fought about. This time." He hesitates. "He's never forgiven me for not killing the Joker and … it came up again."

"Wait, what?" Hal says, wrinkling her forehead up.

"Joker killed him," Bats starts to explain, but she waves her hand at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember that part. Why the hell is he mad at you for not killing the SOB? You don't kill people," she says, feeling slightly confused. Everybody knows Batman doesn't kill people. His own damn kid sure as hell ought to know it.

"He thinks I should have," Batman says, looking at Hal a little curiously, now. Hal snorts.

"Well, that's bullshit," she says. Ok, now Spooky is flat-out staring at her. "What?" Hal says. "You don't see that?"

Spooky's mouth opens and closes, and he slowly shakes his head.

"All I see is him lying dead in a warehouse," he says a little hoarsely, "and Red Hood lifting up the damn helmet with Robin's domino on underneath, and him screaming at me that if it was me who'd died, he would've never stopped until the Joker was dead, and -"

"Well, good for him," Hal interrupts shortly. "It ain't his conscience that's got to live with it after the fact, is it?"

"He kills people all the time," Batman says, looking confused. "He seems to live with it just fine."

"Yeah, and you ain't him," Hal says. "Everybody knows that's the line you won't cross and he knows it, too. He's acting like a goddamn teenager."

"He's twenty-one," Bats says, and Hal shakes her head.

"And still acting like he's still fourteen or fifteen or however old he was when - well. You know," she mumbles.

"You really think he's the one who's wrong?" Spooky says, still looking confused.

"Hell, yes, Spooky," Hal answers. "You put the bastard in jail, right?"

"Yeah," Bats says softly. "Sometimes he breaks out."

"And you put him back?" she persists. He nods.

"Not before he kills more people sometimes, though," he says, sounding guilty.

"So where are the goddamn police?" Hal says. "They could take the Joker down if they really wanted to. A few dirtyish cops, a shiv that get into another inmate's hands, security guards looking the wrong way at the wrong time…"

"Hell, your kid could kill him, too, for that matter. Since he's not averse to the practice," Hal quips. "Or he could pay Deadshot or Deathstroke to do it. Why is it all on you? That's bullshit," she declares and the heartwrenchingly relieved, grateful look coming out of Spooky's tortured eyes is hard to take.

So Hal leans over and kisses him.

Soooky startles slightly, even though he saw it coming, but by the time Hal's hand is palming his cheek, he's into it, and she's already climbing over to straddle his lap when his hand lands on her waist to lead her there.

"Hi," she says, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gives her a slight smile, but for Spooky, it's the equivalent of an ear-splitting grin.

His hands are gripping her waist underneath where her cropped sweatshirt is cut off and his thumbs are playing with the waistband of her yoga pants and he looks at her thoughtfully.

"Is this a one time thing?" he says.

"I dunno," Hal says, toying with the curls on the back of his head. "What do you want it to be?"

"I didn't call Superman," he points out with a smirk. "Or Ollie."

"No, you did not," Hal grins back at him. "That does make a girl feel flattered."

"I can be myself with you," Spooky suddenly says more seriously. "And if you wanted more…"

"If I sign up for more, that's gonna include me beating some sense into your grown-ass kid," Hal warns him cheerfully. Spooky snorts.

"You think that's a _deterrent_?" he says, looking downright amused now.

Hal laughs and presses a little kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"You've never once made me feel like shit for being way more of a bro than a ho," she says.

"I also appreciate and admire your verbal eloquence," Bats says deadpan, making her laugh harder and press another kiss onto his mouth.

"You don't seem overly worried that I'll leave you for a lady, either," Hal muses.

"No one ever leaves Bruce Wayne!" Spooky says, sounding Absolutely Scandalized. "The very idea that I'm not the one who does all the dumping in my relationships! How dare you."

"Yeah, and _**I**_ have a big head," Hal says with an eye roll. "Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that, Spooks."

He swats her butt, and he's actually giggling. Spooky, her Spooky, is actually being playful and giggling and - Huh. He _is_ her Spooky, isn't he.

"You're mine, Spooky," Hal tells him. "And I swear to God, if you ever decide to pull a Brucie and dump me, I'm gonna kill the Joker myself just so Jason can bitch to you for the rest of your life about how much more amazing than you I am."

"That's evil," Spooky gasps, looking horrified.

"So don't dump me," Hal shrugs.

"Wasn't planning on it," Spooky says, his face going soft and fond.

"No?" Hal says with a little smile, leaning in closer.

"Nope," he whispers over her mouth. "I have a lot more kids I could use your help with."

And then he's laughing a big belly busting laugh when Hal smacks his shoulder before he's flipping her down onto her back on her saggy old couch, but he scoops her up when she immediately whines for her slightly better mattress instead, and sex with him is _fun_ , surprisingly fun, given who he is and who she is and how sex is in general for her, because Spooky doesn't just give up control to her like so many of her partners do when faced with Hal's dominant, cocky antics, but he makes her fight him for it, and then teases it or outright steals it back from her and God, it's exhilarating and silly and Hal can't remember when she's actually last laughed during sex, or hell, even smiled so much, or felt so free to just _be_ , not what her partner expected from her and not whatever construct of herself she'd willed into existence with as much determination as she powered her ring with, and - yeah.

Hal and Spooky. Maybe they were fire and gasoline most of the time, but what a glorious blaze they made.

Besides, they'd both spent enough time out in the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnnd that's a wrap! I can safely say I'll be writing much more BatLantern (and Hal!) content in the future. Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> You can check out the other event fics on the AO3 collection Batlanternweek2k21 and on Tumblr @Batlanternweek2k21
> 
> And hey! If you love BRUCE and would love to see more Bruce-centric stories, shippy ones as well as others - Bruce Wayne Week 2021 is coming August 22-28th! You're more than welcome to join other Bruce fans in creating content for the week (be it fanfic, fanart, metas, headcanons, playlists, edits, etc) OR to just read all the fantastic fics that are surely coming. There's been a lot of interest so we're looking forward to a lot of great new Bruce content.
> 
> You can find more information on Tumblr @BruceWayneWeek. Prompt suggestions are open now through March 17, 2021. Then the community will vote on the submitted prompts and an official prompt list will be posted in early April.
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr as @River9Noble. Come say hi!


End file.
